Mochi
Mochi is a minor character in Big Hero 6. He is the pet Japanese bobtail cat of Hiro, Tadashi and Aunt Cass. Role in the film Mochi first appears in Lucky Cat Cafe after Aunt Cass returns from picking up her nephews Hiro and Tadashi Hamada. Cass, suffering from stress eating, calls to Mochi, who follows her into the kitchen. After Hiro returns home from following the trails of his Microbots, Mochi appears, purring and rubbing against Hiro's leg when he tries to hide Baymax. After Hiro throws him up the stairs, it is quite possible that Baymax caught Mochi while calling him a "hairy baby." When Hiro arrives, Mochi dashes downstairs. When Baymax sneaks down again, Mochi and Aunt Cass are watching television. He is also shown in the end credits. Trivia *A painting of Mochi wearing a Stitch costume can be seen behind Hiro when he is talking to his aunt. *Japanese bobtail cats (especially calicoes) are considered lucky blessings in Japanese culture, and Cass's shop, the Lucky Cat Cafe has beckoning cats as the main theme. *Mochi's name comes from a type of Japanese rice cake, which is usually made in a special mochitsuki ceremony, and is usually served around the Japanese New Year. *Mochi is a male cat, but has a calico fur pattern, which is found almost exclusively in female cats due to the calico gene being found on the X chromosome. However, male calico cats do exist, but are extremely rare (about 1 in 3000 cats is born a male calico). *Mochi originated from the film's storyboards by story artist Kendelle Hoyer who felt that Hiro and Tadashi’s family needed a pet. Eventually, Mochi was finally moved into the film.http://blogs.disney.com/oh-my-disney/2015/02/18/9-things-you-didnt-know-about-big-hero-6/ *Mochi was originally going to have rocket boosters that were made by Hiro. Although Paul Briggs and screenwriter Robert L. Barid absolutely adored the idea, there was no way that it could be put into the movie in a way that would make sense in context with the movie. However, the idea was later recycled when Hiro and Tadashi were in San Fransokyo Tech in the background as someone's science experiment. When seeing some advertising for the movie in Japan and seeing the Japanese audience fall in love with the concept, Briggs said, "You guys do realize that Rocket Cat hasn't been in the movie for a year now?" as the idea was removed early on in production.http://io9.com/how-disney-will-make-you-cry-again-with-big-hero-6-1630115219 *He can briefly be seen playing with a laser-pointer and sleeping on one of the microbot bins during Hiro's hard work montage *Although Mochi does not get rocket boosters, at San Fransokyo Tech there is a student making a pair for his own cat, which has a similar appearance to Mochi (though it is a black cat). The student and his cat can be seen when Tadashi first walks Hiro through his school's lab. *Baymax's infamous line while petting Mochi, "Hairy baby...hairy baby," has become a popular Internet meme. Gallery Screenshots big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-664.jpg Mochi_laser.jpg BaymaxpettingCat.png|"Hairy Baby" Cass-watching-television.png BH6 The Series 26.png Concept art The Art of Big Hero 6 (artbook)_104.png The Art of Big Hero 6 (artbook)_105.png Mochi_concept.png Mochi_art.jpg mochi_painting.jpg|Mochi in a Stitch costume Big Hero 6 Concept Art 01.jpg Mochi concept 1.png mochi concept 2.png rocket mochi 1.jpg|Unused rocket cat designs rocket mochi 2.jpg tumblr_nejdgxT7vZ1t2ae3oo7_1280.png Mochi Concept Art.jpg catboot test 02.jpg Baymax Hairy Baby Concept Art.jpg New Mochi art by Bob Schooley.jpg Merchandise Mochitsumtsum.jpg Q217MOCHI_KORO_MOCHI_2.jpg Q217PKC_MOCHI_MOCHI.jpg Big_Hero_6_Hot_Topic_Mystery_Pack.jpg Q217_MOCHI_CUSHION_MC.jpg Q217PW_PKC_KEYREAL_MC.jpg IP7_PLUSH_MOCHI_Disney paws & claws.jpg Q217PW_TOTE_MOCHI.jpg Q217PW_PASS_COINC_MOCHI.jpg Q217PW_SACK_MOCHI.jpg Mochi Plush.jpeg BH6 Chibi Figure.jpg References Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Disney characters Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Pets Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters